the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
XCOM (Mini Movies)
The Alien Stories TV Movie Series is a fictional set of TV movies which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the stories of multiple different characters, factions and events that happen throughout the universe and timeline are released in the form of various length stories that are told by two Ascidians as if they were sharing knowledge with each other. Stories |-|Main Stories= Main Stories Main Story : Hangar 6 - R&D During the days leading up to the invasion, Nico DaSilva found himself leading a team to work with the doctor Heinrich Dresner in order to perform in a radical experiment to battle a dangerous new contagion that has got into an old friend of Nico and left him forcefully connected to an unknown enemy. However, it doesn't take too long for the entire situation to become even worse as the agents find that their Subject is connected to Aliens. Main Story : Resurrection Twenty years have passed since the Aliens decimated XCOM after the council's betrayal and very few remain fighting against the Alien threat but when a squad respond to an SOS, it turns out that the chance in victory is bigger than believed as XCOM hasn't been entirely defeated and has actually found what will be the first step in taking their home but it will not be easy and sacrifices will be needed to be paid to just have even a chance. |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : Genesis Just before the Aliens invaded, the research vessel UGS X-COM was launched in a opportunity to explore the new frontier but the crew are soon stranded sixty light years away from home when they are forced in to a big dimensional wormhole where they find two Alien groups battling against each other which causes them to find themselves right in the middle of it all which only worsens with the threat of a big oncoming doomsday device. Extra Story : Decommissioning During the war, there were four small XCOM facilities across the continents but now the war is nearing a end, their only one that is still operational is in Europe. However, the time has now come for it to be shut down and put into storage but the Council having been keeping it a secret in how this happens while the Council have a operation to salvage wrecks in seas going as Robert Manley receives a proposal from a rogue XCOM soldier. Status Examples Characters |-|Main Stories= Main Stories Main Story : Hangar 6 - R&D The Bureau Agents Heinrich Dresner's Team The Aliens Main Story : Resurrection Former XCOM Ivan's Resistance Gulf City's Resistance Cell ADVENT The Elpis's Resistance Cell Greenville Settlement Helena Settlement's Old Ferry Barge Helena Settlement Contagion Zone Settlers Sunflower Settlement Moira Vahlen's Research Group The Aliens Piravom Settlement New Kochi Miscellaneous |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : Genesis UGS X-COM The Aliens Extra Story : Decommissioning XCOM Soldiers XCOM Personnel "Emergency Landing"'s Airfield The SORES The Aliens The Council's Private Research Facility